Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to material transportation and, more specifically, to a system and method for generating reports based on stored data and/or data relating to incidents.
Description of Related Art
The transportation of materials by vehicles, such as trucks, can be costly and involve many complications. The safe and efficient transportation of materials often requires monitoring incidents and reporting problems so that all relevant individuals are informed of important situations. When materials are continually transported, accidents can occur at any time for a variety of reasons. Accidents can involve vehicles (collisions, spills, near misses, etc.), individuals at site locations (slip-and-falls, mechanical issues, etc.), and/or equipment. When accidents occur, employees need to be notified of such situations so that they can avoid a problem area and/or not be involved in a similar situation.